


Seven days were enough

by ChrisTyrant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dating, Fluff and Humor, I just add stony here, Insecure Tony, M/M, Misunderstandings, Seven Days AU, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Top Steve Rogers, same thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisTyrant/pseuds/ChrisTyrant
Summary: One fine Monday morning, Tony asked Steve out on a whim when they met at the school gate. Steve who’s immensely popular has a strange habit of going out with anyone who asks him out at the beginning of the week and later dumps them at the end of it. A lover for a single week. And due to Tony’s passing comment the two began dating.“Go on a date with me, Steve”Maybe Tony might even find out the reason for Steve’s weekly girlfriend matter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this Tony’s dad is a doctor and owner of STARK hospital. Hope you like it~
> 
> It will be around 15 chapters, probably 😂

If you’re male, liking someone would imply looking at her face first, followed by her legs and then her chest I guess. What else is there to love? Tony thought gazing out of the classroom window besides his seat. He was the senior most in the school being a third year. His classroom was also located on the third floor as well. Talk about coincidence.

Twirling a pen in his hand he looked down to see two girls who were waving at him. He looked around to check whether or not the teacher was busy. On finding out he was occupied with reading out boring words from the text Tony waved back at them with a smile, earning a happy squeal from the girls.

He was able to make out words like he’s so cool, handsome and even cute. Why did they say cute though? I’m more of a manly type. 

Anyway, those girls don’t know anything about me except my looks. But it’s human nature to judge by appearance. It’s not just guys who are superficial. No one bothers about things they cannot see. Like the heart.

“Those girls don’t like me as a person”, Tony said as he let out a loud long sleepy yawn after all those all- nighters he had been doing on his machines.

Rather it’s all about my face.

A hard smack on the back of his head woke him right up.

“That hurts! Geez, what is it?”, he asked in an annoyed growl, rubbing the back of his head to sooth the pain. He turned around to see a grumpy Pepper Potts glaring at him.

“Pepper? Why did you hit me?”, Tony asked with in a grouchy voice. He eyed her searching for something.

“Tony, you…”, she started.

“I thought you hit me with a book but….Did you hit me with your fist just now?”, the brunette asked in astonishment. Pepper just continues staring at him coolly. “You did, didn’t you? Wow, how scary”, he admitted smiling nervously.

Pepper bent down to meet his eyes, poking her pen on his cheeks. “It’s because you do unrefined things like yawning out loud with a good looking face like yours that all the girls you’re with always dump you in a flash, you know”, she told him with a serious face.

“It’s about time you got conscious of things like that and do something about it”, she continued propping herself on a nearby desk looking down at her best friend.

Tony put his palm under his chin, shifting his gaze away from Pepper, “Yeah, yeah. I get it”, he replied, not really caring. Crap this is such a bother.

 

“You never listen to advice when it’s given to you”, she said with a sigh, “Keep this up and your girlfriend is going to fall out of love with you pretty soon. Maybe even today”, she continued with a small playful smirk.

“Thanks for the concern but I already got dumped”, he admitted with a slight curve of a smile on his lips.

Pepper’s eyes widened in surprised. She really didn’t think it would be that fast. “….When?”,she asked, her gaze a bit sad.

“Yesterday”, the boy simply replied scribbling random formulas in his notebook. He expected Pepper to continue the conversation but she didn’t. There was only silence. He turned to her to see that she just gave him a look, a concerned one.

Tony smiled, “She told me that I wasn’t the person she thought I was”, he explained.

“There, didn’t I tell you so?”, she retorted a bit. Tony let out a huff.

“It’s her own fault for assuming. They’re always the one who confessed to me to begin with. But they get all disappointed when I’m not what they expect me to be”, he said as he twirl his pen again to avoid the idleness of his body. His hands were itching to work on a new idea that just popped up but he couldn’t until class was over.

“You can’t really blame them. In your case there’s a huge gap between your personality and your appearance”, she told him. “It’s basically a scam”, she continued earning an annoyed glare from Tony but he didn’t argue on the matter. It was the truth.

“When you are working on your machines and latest projects, Tony, you look beautiful, handsome. Those eyes that became alive as you work with all your attention. Even though I know exactly what kind of person you are deep inside. I still catch myself thinking that” 

“How should I put this?...”,she closed her eyes trying to get the right words out, ”It’s like there’s an air of charisma surrounding you when you do the things you enjoy”

“And then there’s that face of yours you have whenever you finish a project or solve a difficult problem, which makes you seem like the prince which these naïve girls have been fantasizing. Well, it’s not hard to understand why they would”, she explained.

“Geez, I guess this image is going to stick with me till I leave the Engineering club and join the medical line like my dad wants me to”, Tony said slouching on his desk. He seriously didn’t want to follow his father’s footsteps after high school but he feels like he doesn’t have a choice. He can’t keep on disobeying him like this.

I entered SHIELD academy through my engineering scholarship as dad stated he won’t pay for it unless it’s related to medical studies. 

Built in a famous plot in the uptown district. It was originally an elite school for well bred young women until it became co-ed a few years ago. Ever since then it began taking in boys as well. But the ratio of boys to girls remains low with an overwhelming number of female students. The reason for this would probably be on the fact that the middle school sector is still an all-girls institution.

These girls, most of them are pampered and sheltered girls who knows nothing about the real world. In comparison with the other co-ed school, these girls sure have unusual impressions regarding guys.

They want the guy of their dreams to be beyond perfect, which is obviously impossible for anyone. Sheesh. Real life isn’t fairy tales you read in a book. 

“Girls should get it in their head that perfect guys like from the TV dramas and books don’t exist. Ever”, saying that he let out a frustrated sigh.

Gazing up at his best friend, “I’d be lucky if I got someone as realistic as you, Pepper dear”, he smiled.

“Oh really? Then do you wanna try going out with me?”, she asked, amused.

“Sure, why not?”, came the immediate answer.

Tony felt like a deadly aura was coming from Pepper, “No way….Agreeing to it so lightly!”, she yelled at him.

“You were kidding?”

“OF COURSE”

“Got it~”, he laughed.

“I knew you didn’t mean it from the start”, Pepper said with a slight pout.

“That’s cause stuffs like falling in love….You never know when it’s gonna happen to you”, Tony said with a grin, silencing her. Pepper stared at him contemplating thoughts in her head when…

“Hey, do you guys wanna order pizza?”, Rhodey said halting the conversation.

“YESSS! You’re the man, Rhodey bear”, Tony’s face lit up in pure joy. Pulling out the take out menu of a nearby pizza store the three friends sat down to decide which to order, having an argument about which topping was the best.

Their bickering on the pizza toppings were interrupted by the girls in their class who were talking about why Steve wasn’t here yet. Tony peeked at them from the side, getting interested. “Maybe he’s not coming to school today. He’s never late before”, one of the girls said with a frown.

“I wonder if he’s down with a fever”, another girl said.

“Yeah, I’m worried as well”, the other agreed staring down at the school gate. Seemingly waiting for said person.

 

Pulling up a chair next to sit near Tony’s desk Rhodey said, “It seems like Rogers hasn’t shown up yet today”

“Rogers? You mean Steve Rogers from 1st year?”, Tony asked as a small yawn escaped his mouth.

“Yeah, are there any other Rogers? That guy even though he’s a first year he’s a great player”, Rhodey told them.

“Now that you mentioned it he was really good when he played that practice match. I couldn’t keep my eyes off him that time. I totally forgot he was even part of the school football club. Since I rarely saw him even when I came to see your practice with Pepper. You two close?”

“Nope. Not at all. We’re just acquaintances. You know he doesn’t really come to practice”

 

Tony turned to look at the girls gazing out the windows and it hit him, “Oh, I see. It’s Monday today, isn’t it?”, he asked.

Rhodey with a calm smile replied, “Yeah, the day he’ll definitely say ‘YES’. And at the end of the week he’ll tell his partner exactly this..”

“ ‘I couldn’t fall in love with you. Let’s break up’ “, Pepper repeated the famous last words of Steve Rogers to his girlfriends.

Rhodey let out a nervous smile. “Ah, that reminds me….Pepper you…”, he started but she cut him off, “That’s right. I went out with him for exactly one week in July”, she said showing a peace sign.

“Why are you so proud of that? He dumped you”, Tony stated narrowing his eyes at her. But she simply replied that it felt like she had hit the jackpot when it happened.

Tony retorted saying , “Isn’t that a contradiction to what you were telling me earlier?”, feeling confused, to which Pepper ignored with a hmph.

“Anyway, normal guys like me will never understand people who are popular”, Rhodey admitted.

“Yeah me either”, Tony said absentmindedly as he continuously clicked up and down on his pen. 

“You’re one to talk”, his friends told him in unison.

“Exactly what kind of guy is he anyway?”, Tony asked. 

“Hmm… well…a handsome guy”, Rhodey replied as Pepper nodded.

A vein pop up on Tony’s head, “You don’t need to tell me that. I can tell just by looking”, he grumbled. Realizing something he suddenly stood up surprising his friends. 

“Tony, where are you going?”, Rhodey called out.

 

“Hey, did you guys forget about the pizza already? Someone’s gotta get them right? I told the delivery man I’d wait for it in front of the school gate. Laterz~”, the brunette replied throwing his pen at him which Rhodey easily caught.

Tony sat in front of the school gate waiting for the pizza guy gazing up at the wide blue sky. His thoughts went back to Rhodey’s words.

Normal guys like me will never understand people who are that popular

Somehow, it feels like someone has said that to me before. Although it was in a completely different situation from today’s. I’ve never really had an interest in Steve Rogers but right now I find myself wondering what kind of person he is.

I’m definitely a much more decent person than he is though. He concluded with a triumph grin.

Vrooom, a vehicle went passed him in a flash. Thinking it was the pizza guy Tony glanced at the road only to find that it was a red Porsche car. 

Pizza delivery in a Porsche?

He saw a tall blonde guy getting out of the passenger’s seat, saying something to a woman. On further inspection he realized it was none other than Steve Rogers. 

Oh my

Just as he was wondering whether the girl was Steve’s girlfriend of the week their eyes met for a second when the blonde glanced over. Steve then continued his conversation with the woman for a while longer. Waving a quick goodbye to her the woman drove away giving him a smile. 

Walking over to the smaller brunette Steve greeted a ‘good morning’ to Tony who returned the gesture with a small smile. 

“Long time no see, Rogers”, he told him with a playful huff.

“You’re early today”, was the reply he got with a chuckle. 

“Hey! I’m not always late”, he scolded him making him laugh instead.

Steve always causes a stir with that good looking face of his. He thought as he looked at the guy leaning on the walls of the front gate.

“….Was that your girlfriend for the week?”, Tony asked cause he was curious. And adding that she looks older than 20. Steve, not getting at it the first time stared at his senior looking lost, not getting it. 

From the moment he stepped into the school this guy is extremely popular with all the girls.

Steve finally getting what Tony was saying gave him a smile. “You’re not very observant. Wrong on both accounts”, he told him.

At the beginning of each week he will definitely go out with the first person who confesses to him.

“So, what are you doing here? Aren’t the seniors having class right now?”

Tony glared at him. “I’m waiting for pizza. Just so you know we’re having self study right now so I can do whatever I want”

“Ahh, I see”, the guy replied gazing up at the birds that were singing on the nearby tree branch, with a warm smile.

The reason Steve’s popularity doesn’t drop even when he put an abrupt end to every relationship is because he would sincerely do everything his partner wants in that one week they went out.

I think one week is enough for a dream. Steve…he’s perfectly faithful. He remembered Pepper saying that about him.

Hmm I bet those girls are still anxiously waiting for him.

“So, have you been confessed to today yet?”, Tony asked out of the blue.

The blonde stared at him for a while surprised by the comment. “Hmm?...Not yet”

“Hmmm, so it’s gonna start now, huh?”

“Well, we’ll have to see about that”

I didn’t think the seniors knew. Steve thought looking at the brunette who seems like he was deep in thought.

“Then, are you really fine with anyone as long as they confess to you?”, Tony asked, making eye contact. “Even if they are totally not your type?”, he added.

“My type?...You won’t know if someone’s your type just by looking at their face, would you?”, Steve replied with a chuckle.

“Geez, what I meant was. Um, isn’t there a type of face or body that you like?”

“Ahh, a type? I’m not sure about that. I don’t really think about looks….”

“I’ll give you an example, Rogers. Listen carefully. There are many types of girls. Like the shy looking type or the sexy type or anything along those lines”, Tony blabbered on.

“Ah”

“You thought of one just now. Spill it, Rogers”, he demanded with a playful grin.

“It isn’t like that but I like your face. I guess that’s what you mean by ‘type’ ”, Steve replied with a sweet smile.

Hearing that I was hit by a sudden impulse. 

“I see. Then how about it?”

“Yes?”, the blonde asked titling his head to the side.

“Why don’t you go out with me, Steve?”

I was curious to see how he would react if I confessed to him. That’s all.

Steve’s eyes widened in pure surprised at the question. Left him dumfounded. He was about to give a reply when the pizza delivery guy pulled up near the school.

“Are you Tony Stark?”, the guy asked with a smile, carrying a box of pizza.

“Yeah”, Steve answered pointing at Tony who was trying to get up from his sitting position.

“That’ll be 20 dollars with tax. Here you go”, the guy told him as he handed the pizza to Steve as Tony searched around for his wallet he can’t seem to locate on him.

Oh no, my wallet is in the locker room!

“Thank you for your patronage~!”, the delivery guy said as he rode away with a gloomy looking Tony in the background.

“This smells good”, Steve said getting a whiff of the pizza he was holding.

“Steve…I’m sorry I left my wallet in the locker. I’ll pay you back later”, Tony told him as they went inside the school building.

“That’s okay. You should get going before your pizza gets cold”, he said handing the box to Tony, “I have to go that way. See you later”, he continued leaving a confused Tony behind.

Eh? It’s okay?....It’s fine I’ll just ask one of the girls for which class he’s in. He told himself as he went to his class and enjoyed the pizza with his friends.

 

Class was finally over for the day. “Tones, wanna drop by McDonalds on the way home? Coach said third years could get the day off”, Rhodey suggested as packed up their belongings.

 

“You read my mind, Rhodey bear”, Tony replied, smiling brightly until, “Wait…I feel like I’m forgetting something…”

“What is it? You don’t have to go to the Engineering club anymore right? You said you already finished the assigned projects for the rest of the year and more”

“No, but…”, he was about to reply when the classroom started to fill with murmurs and squeals. It was Steve Rogers smiling at him from the doorway.

“Ah! I remember!”

Running over to the blonde he took out some money from his wallet and handed it to him. “Thanks for the help earlier”

“Oh that? Didn’t I tell you it was fine?”, Steve said as he took the money. But instead of accepting it he returned it by putting it inside one of Tony’s front pocket. Eh?

“I was wondering if we could go home together today”

“Huh?!”

“Do you have something on?”

That ticked him off. Isn’t he the one who has one? Some girl probably confessed to him by now. “No but aren’t you the one who got something on right now?”

“Not really, I don’t have anything I need to do”  
“You got club activities don’t you? Right?”

“Well…”

“You have a talent for football. It’s such a waste if you keep skipping it”, he scolded him, crossing his arms in front.

“By the way, I wanted to ask..”, Steve started but Tony cut him off telling him not to change the subject.

“I’m not trying to do that, Tony. Have you got a cell phone?”

“The hell. Of course I have a cell phone. What do you take me for?”

“I didn’t mean it that way. Don’t get angry. I was hoping we could exchange numbers”, Steve explained. Oh.

Was he always the type of person who’d go out of his way to make friends with others? The brunette pondered as he and Steve exchanged phone numbers and e-mail address.

As Steve was typing in Tony’s name in his phone contact Tony could see a ‘Peggy Carter’ which seemed to be the only girly name he could see. Must be special.

“Who’s Peggy?”, he asked making Steve flinched.

He gave him a nervous smile.”Just someone who dumped me once before”

 

Tony nodded in understanding. So even he has someone he was serious about before. If it was just another one of his flings I’m sure he won’t react like that.

They were interrupted by a girl calling over for Steve, telling him that he was wanted by the teachers. Thanking her he followed her back. He took a few steps forward, then looking back at Tony he smiled, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then”

“Make sure you go to club practice. My friend Rhodey said he’d like you to be more active in the club. He’s also a player there. You might know him”, he called out at Steve’s retreating back. Steve waved back at him with a cheerful smile saying he’ll try. But can’t make any promises.

Seeing the tip of a money bill sticking out from his pocket Tony realized something.

Damn, I got treated to lunch by a junior. Well, this is the first time I’ve had a proper conversation with Steve. And surprisingly he’s an even stranger person than I thought. All of a sudden he wants to walk home together and asking for my number.

Somehow….everything seems to be progressing too quickly. He thought as he walked back to home, wind blowing gently along the way.

 

So why don’t you go out with me, Steve?

 

……….He couldn’t have taken me seriously, could he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday: Steve realizes his senior is quite an interesting person once you get to know him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update, got busy watching Earths Mightiest Heroes he he.  
> Posted on 19/12/18

Steve woke up to the ringtone of his phone. From the tone of it he knew it was a call from Peggy. Rubbing his sleepy eyes he felt around for his phone until he found it. He opened it and saw the miss call. He contemplated on whether to call back but in the end he decided not to and left it on his night stand to go back to sleep.

Steve was working on a sketch he had started a few days ago, sitting by the window of Bucky’s living room.

It was a picture of Peggy Carter, one of his best friends and love interest for the longest time. He was smiling to himself. He had planned to finish the drawing and gave it to her as a present for the special birthday party he and Bucky had organized for her.

He had already told his other best friend, Bucky about his attempt at trying to confess to her today. It seemed like Bucky was happy for him too. Even wishing him good luck and teasing him about how he already knew he liked the girl. That it was plain obvious, making the blonde blush red.

It was nice to have the support of his childhood friend who knew him so well.

But when the time came for his confession he had looked forward to for the whole week ended with him finding out things that broke his heart.

Peggy had told him that she and Bucky have been going out for over three months now. And how they weren’t ready to tell their best friend before because they knew exactly how Steve had felt about her.

Bucky was the who had requested not to say anything, not wanting to crush his feelings. He had known Steve’s feelings for their mutual friend Peggy. He had wished that they would be happy together before but things happened and they had ended up going out instead. Feeling guilty he had not want to come out so soon.

Steve was crushed on getting to know the truth. His friends knew it, everything, his feelings. But they had acted like they didn’t and even fake supported him knowing all this. How important it was for him. Peggy was the only girl he had ever like. Who had treated him the same before and after his physical change, from a scrawny kid bullied everyday to the muscular, handsome blonde who caught the eyes of everyone.

Well, from that day something in him changed. It took awhile but he did learn to forgive them and wish them happiness. They were his best friends after all. But it was never the same again.

 

It wasn’t even after 5 minutes into sleep that his phone rang again. He wondered what Peggy wanted this early in the morning.

“Hello, it’s Steve”, he slurred out in a sleepy tone. The person laughed on the other line.

“I seem to have woken you up, huh?”, came her voice, snickering a bit.

“Yeah, but its fine. Why did you call me?”

“Come pick me up, Steve. The girls want to see you. I want to see you”, she said sounding a bit…drunk?

Peggy was the kind of girl who did exactly as she wanted. Especially when she was drunk.

 

-Flashback starts-  
1 year ago

“If Bucky saw us like this he’ll definitely get the wrong idea”, he told her when she attempted to sit on his lap. He quickly held up the sketch book he was drawing on to avoid scrunching it up.

Peggy had caught her boyfriend being all cozy with one of the football cheerleaders recently so they were having a fight.

“Wrong idea?”, she asked with a sly smile.

“Stop joking around, Peggy. You’re drunk. You’re not in the right mi-..”, he was cut off with her pressing her red plum lips to his. He quickly shoves her off him.

“Splitting up with Bucky is no big deal”, she told him giving him another seductive smile.

Steve sigh then got up and opened the door, sketch book in hand, “Don’t say things you don’t really mean”, he says and walked out of his apartment leaving her alone.

-flashback ends-

 

If Peggy was drinking that means she hasn’t made up with Bucky yet. She’s always like this. Geez, these two. It’s almost a week now.

“No..”, he told her firmly.

“Why not? I don’t get it”, she whined.

“I was single yesterday, so it was okay but now I’m not anymore. I’m not going to meet with you”, he replied with a small sigh.

“Why do you keep doing this, Steve? You’ll just break up again in a week”, Peggy said.

“I have my reasons, Peggy. I have class so I’m hanging up now”

“What kind of person is it this time?”, she asked. Steve could hear her smiling on the other side of the call.

“Same school as me. 2 years older”

“Hmm, cute?”, she questioned to which Steve recalled the time he happened to catch Tony working on his machines through the crack in the door of the Engineering club late into the day. Everybody had already gone home. It was just a few football players staying back for a long practice. But seeing the senior who was well known for his pretty yet at the same time handsome face and for being a playboy busy with his invention rather than girls was a rare sight to him.

Though he was all alone in the dimly lit room he seemed so satisfied and happy to be there. How the brunette’s lips curved into a relaxed one as he was putting his invention together, an excited glint in his brown eyes. Totally engrossed in his own world.

Steve smiled to himself. “More like beautiful really”

“More beautiful than I am?”, Peggy teased with a small giggle.

“I can’t really compare you two to each other”

“That’s what I like about you, Steve. Come over to my place during the weekend. Let’s have a party of two”

“Why don’t you and Bucky make up again already? This time it wasn’t really his fault you know”

“I don’t want to talk about that, I hate you when you side with him”, saying that she hung up.

 

Steve flopped back onto his back on the bed, sighing as he put an arm over his eyes to hide the light coming from his bedroom window.

It’s always ‘like’ one second and ‘hate’ the other with her these days.

No, no…I have to concentrate on Tony. He thought shaking his head.

He thought back to how Tony had asked him out yesterday. It had really surprised him. That he didn’t have a girlfriend even though he was so popular.

Maybe I’ll fall in love this time?

I have no idea what will happen. I always feel somewhat hopeful at the beginning of each week. But I end up not feeling anything for the other person and we just split up and I repeat this again and again.

Seven days to see what’s in my heart. It’s short but it’s enough.

He picked up his phone again and started to push the button down, searching for a certain contact name. Upon coming down on a Tony Stark he select the name and proceeded to send a good morning text to said person.

Hitting the ‘send’ button he put down his phone and then letting his face hit the pillow. He let out a yawn.

A habit like this. The ideal would be to send this to the same person every week. He pondered on whether to continue sleeping a few more minute or get up for school. But then his phone chimed a notification message.

He quickly got up to a sitting position on his bed as he grabbed his phone. Looking down he realized it was a message from Tony. That was fast. He opened and read it:

From: Tony Stark

Morning….  
What I mean is I hate you for waking me up this early in the morning. I only got to bed just an hour ago.

-END-

Well, this sure is unfortunate. Hmm, how come, he seems like he’s not how he looks from the outside. “It’s honestly kind of cute”, Steve said to himself as a smile starts to curve on his lips, re-reading the text. He was caught by surprise when his phone rang.

Seeing that it was Tony he took it. “Hello?”, he started.

“Are you an idiot? Hey, you’re an idiot, right?”, Tony said on the other side of the call. He sounded pissed.

“Yes, I’m an idiot. Sorry”, he replied, trying hard to muffle his laugh.

“Don’t laugh while you’re apologizing. That’s just rude. Waking me up at this ungodly hour and I can’t get back to sleep. What now? Make it up to me, Rogers”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I’m so pissed right now. I just want to punch you in your perfect teeth”, he gritted out.

“Oh? How about I come over there so you can punch me?” he teased, laughing again. He was expecting a smart come back but the line fell silent. Uh oh, he stopped talking. This is scary.

“Steve…”

“Yes?!”

“Come to practice with me and Rhodey. He said there will be a match with a nearby school”

“Practice match? Why?”

“Which club do you belong to? Go ahead, answer me”

“…The football club?”

“Don’t answer me with a question! And you better not skip it mister. I decided that I’m going to go watch the match today and you’re gonna play. This is what happens when you wake me up for no reason. I’m getting my revenge. That’s all”

Beep beep beep. Tony hung up on him.

Club practice match huh…So he’ll be there? Well it’s fine. It’s been a while anyway.

 

“How did you managed to get Steve to come for the match?”, Rhodey asked in wonder when he saw Steve changing into his jersey. Tony just gave a proud smile, “I have my ways, Honey bear. Now go win that game”, he told him patting on his shoulder. He then slid out the changing room to give their football team some space but not before looking back to Steve and mouthing ‘You better win’ to him to which the other smiled nervously.

He went to take his seat with the rest of the crowd who had stayed back to support their team. The players came out and greeted their opponents. The whistle blew and the game was on.

On the first half Steve wasn’t able to make any goal as most of his teammates didn’t want to pass him the ball. On the other hand their opposing team scored twice. It was rough. Skipping practice wasn’t such a good thing right now when he’s drenched in sweat and losing.

Tony was shouting over at him from his seat to get in the game and score some or he was gonna regret it later. The guy sure was determined to win the game. Seeing him like that Steve resolved to play a better game in the next half. He didn’t want to let him down for some reason.

Before the next half of the game started Steve walked over to Rhodey whom he used to see hanging around Tony. Figuring he was a decent guy to ask for help. He told him to pass the ball to him if he happens to get it. The guy stared at him baffled but nodded all the same.

The game starts again and after 15 minutes into the game Rhodey got the ball and quickly passed it over to Steve who strategically took it without any effort and aimed straight for the goal as he kicked it. Right into the goal.

 

There was applause everywhere.

 

“Wow, Rogers seems to hit the goal every time”, one of his teammates told to his friend as he wiped off the sweat from his face with his shirt.

 

“He doesn’t even come to practice often. He only comes here once in a while and he just gets into the game”, the other said in a disgusted and annoyed tone.

I can hear you guys you know

Tony who was just a few feet away from them might have heard it too. He shouted at the two players.

“Shut the fuck up, you fools. If you want to be just as good work harder. Complaining ain’t gonna make you get better, you jealous pricks!”

That put a smile on the blonde’s face. Giving a grateful smile in Tony’s direction before running back into the game. Though his senior didn’t notice it as he was still busy scolding the guys and even attempting to give them a few punches. Too bad they ran off to the fields before he could.

 

The game got more serious as it went but Rhodey also managed to score one. Tying up the scores. Their opponents were now trying really hard to not make them level up their points. There was barely 5 minutes left in the match.

Getting desperate one of their visiting team had intentionally knocked over Steve trying to steal the ball to which Steve was given a penalty kick by the referee.

He took his position in front of the goal, letting out a breath of air to calm himself. It had been a while doing this so he was kind of nervous.

Just having you stand there glaring at me is scary enough revenge. He thought gazing over to Tony where he stood in the front with the rest of the crowd. He was watching him intently. Staring directly and solely at him.

Taking a deep breath Steve mustered up his courage and swung his feet into the air sending the ball flying with it, STRAIGHT TO THE GOAL!

When the goal went in again Tony cheered enthusiastically, jumping around in pure joy. Rhodey had gone over to his seat as Tony jumped over the border to hug the guy and slapping on his back in a proud manner.

Steve was bombarded with his teammates and the girls who were coming onto the playing field. Congratulating him and some even trying to kiss him which he sincerely declined.

Amongst all the celebration Tony gazed over at Steve and gave him a triumph victory sign, a huge grin plastered on his lips. Steve couldn’t help but do the same. The brunette looked like he was really proud of him.

I always thought he looked the most beautiful when he’s concentrating on his work but he’s so much more beautiful when he’s smiling and laughing like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday late evening: Steve and Tony went on their first date after going out.

Steve and Tony waited at the bus stop together. It was already quite late into the day. It had taken a while for the football club and its members to clear up the field. But Tony patiently waited for Steve as the blonde had texted him that he’d like to go home together with him.

It was a good thing he guessed. Since most of the girls had already gone home. It was nice to not be surrounded by girls for a change. Felt relaxing.

After a while the bus came. The two students stepped up and went into the bus, paying for their ride. Taking a seat Tony let out a tired sigh. “I’m so sleepy and hungry”

“I’m sorry”, Steve says, looking kind of down at the comment. Tony couldn’t take the sad puppy eyes he was being shown. Made him feel…kinda like he was bullying Steve. Argh! I bet that’s why girls forgive him so easily.

“Tch, don’t apologize”, he tried to brush it off, “Anyway, you were late for practice but I guess you were still really good. You scored two goals”, he said looking up at the ceiling of the bus, his lousy attempt at trying to compliment the guy. Steve smiled at him relief but didn’t give a verbal reply.

There weren’t a lot of passengers at the time. It was just an old lady knitting on the last row seat and a few middle aged men who passed out in the bus. They must have a tough day at work.

After a few minutes of silence Tony spoke up again. “Isn’t your house at this stop?”

“Yes”

“Then how come you’re still sitting here?”

“I’ll come with you till the Colney Street”, Steve replied looking ahead.

Tony tilted his head to the side, confused at his words to which Steve replied, “So, I can be with you a bit longer”

Tony’s eyes widened at those words. “Hey, lemme ask you something”, he started looking down at his fingers, interlocking them nervously, feeling a bit awkward as well, “Are we supposed to be dating right now?”, he asked with a stupid expression plastered on his face.

“Of course”, Steve replied as a matter of fact.

“Oh…”

That’s weird. I mean does he…? Was he just joking around that time? Steve thought as Tony closed his eyes like he was deep in thought, crossing his arms in front.

“Then I guess I’ll do my best to enjoy it then”, Tony then told him with a mischievous grin.

“Um..Tony?”

“Let’s go”, Tony simply said as he just stood up and hopped down when the bus came to a stop.

“But this is just Regal Shopping Street..”, Steve said but Tony had long walked away into the crowded street. Eh?

 

Steve hurriedly got down as well looking through the crowd of people to find Tony, calling out for him as he does. Finally he found him and reached out to grab his shoulder, turning him around to face him. He has to confirm this.

“Tony, yesterday you..”, he said a bit aspirated but got cut off by Tony.

“Let’s go on a date, Steve”, he said with a slight grin, gazing up at the taller blonde as clear brown eyes looked straight at baby blue ones. Steve’s heart leaped in his chest. Ba-dump.

“Huh?”

“Cause it’s already Tuesday. One week will go by in a flash. I have to use my time wisely”

I knew it. Even though the time limit is one week. This is…

“It’s not like that, Tony”

“It’s not? Hmm, isn’t a date a standard part of your itinerary?”, he enquired.

“Standard? ….There is no standard”. Because this isn’t a game.

“Great! Let’s go eat something. I’m starving; it’s your treat by the way, Rogers”

No…

“I’m totally craving for some Shawarma”, Tony added as he continues walking ahead.

“Are you joking with me?” he said to which Tony turned around with a puzzled look.

Even if I do fall for this person. I’m sure that it won’t go as I want it. I have to tell him! This isn’t some kind of game. So if I don’t split up with him right now….

“What’s with you?”, saying that Tony grabbed his arm and haul him through the crowd and into a popular Shawarma place Rhodey had told him about.

 

“Don’t you like Shawarma?”, the brunette asked halfway into his plate, eyeing his junior.

“Huh?”, came the confused reply.

“You’ve been really quite today, Steve”, he told him, “I really hate that, okay? That you are actually unhappy about something but you just keep quite and go along with it”. Tony put down his half eaten Shawarma to stare at the guy, putting a palm on his chin.

“I wasn’t thinking anything like that…”

But as the brunette continued his silent stare he let out a small sigh and says, “I guess I’m a bit troubled”

Why? Why can’t I be more determined about this? He thought, clenching his fist slightly which Tony noticed.

“Since you don’t feel like it….How about we forget it for today?”, he suggested.

“You don’t like it when people just went along with you?”, Steve asked, looking at his untouched plate.

“EXACTLY! I hate it. Because if we aren’t both enjoying ourselves what’s the point?”

Steve eyed at him for a few seconds then took a bite of Shawarma. Tony had already finished his plate and was asking for seconds. He ate his next servings with the same delight. The two of them ate in silence. Until Steve broke it.

“So shoes”

“Hmm?”, Tony asked with a mouthful of food, glancing at Steve.

“Let’s go see if there are any new styles. I’m in need of a new one”

“Football boots?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind”

Shoving the last piece of his Shawarma Tony replied with a smile that it was alright.

The two of them went into a shopping mall and right to the sports wear section. There really had been a lot new styles coming in. Everything looked good. They didn’t know what to choose, too many great designs and color to choose from.

Tony picked out a black and grey ball boot. “This looks pretty cool”, he said handing it to the blonde. Steve looked over to the brunette and smiled at his choice. “That is nice. I’ll try it on then”

“Oooo~ Nice”, Tony said giving him a once over. “Now try running over there to the fountain and sprint back here, test it out”

Steve nodded and did as he was told. One of the workers at the shop, thinking he was trying to run away without paying for it ran after him as fast as he could, worried and horrified . The look on the worker’s face was priceless when Steve simply ran back again into the shop.

Tony was laughing so much while Steve profusely apologized as he gave the shoes to be packed by the shopkeeper. He gazed over to Tony who was still trying hard to clam himself down, failing miserably. He felt a bit angry at the prank but…

I don’t know anything about him. And from the stoicism he possesses when he’s working on a machine, I would never have thought that he could be so interesting and mercurial.

Even stranger I find it harder and harder to look away from him.

They didn’t finish until sunset, then they went to a nearby theater together.

Steve was watching the film quietly in his seat. He was surprised when there was a heavy mass on his shoulder. He looked to his side to find Tony leaning on his shoulder, snoring lightly.

Noticing the loosely held cup with its content almost spilling on the smaller boy’s hand Steve pried it off from his hold and put it down on the nearby cup holder. He then gazed at the figure sleeping calmly on his shoulder. Tony had a peaceful expression. 

Ahh, watching him sleep so soundly like this makes me want to doze off too. He thought as he also leaned his head on top of Tony’s.

The pictures on the screen kept changing but I’ve already forgotten what the movie was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be busy watching Young Justice so I posted this chappie in advance lol. Btw I can't stand superboy being canon couple with Miss Martian (- . -) I ship him with Robin otherwise no one at all.
> 
> Posted on 19/12/18


End file.
